Champagne
by Pietruszkowa
Summary: One-shot. Sam is a guest at Kurt's and Blaine's wedding. Warnings: Klaine, Samcedes.


The invitations were sent four months earlier. They were undeniably very _Kurt's, _minimalistic and elegant, and Sam took it as a good sign. The whole wedding seemed like a huge thing, in one of the best of New York's restaurants, with booked rooms for guests and - as Rachel spilled - a string quartet, which made him wonder how the hell Kurt and Blaine managed to get enough money for a ceremony like this. Mercedes mentioned some savings and - probably the main source - credit they took and Sam couldn't help noticing the look of hope in her eyes as she talked about the whole arrangement of this night.  
>They had been dating for years without any bigger crises and since Kurt's engagement everyone seemed to expect them to be the next pair to exchange rings. Sam felt pressure - from his parents, from her parents, from Mercedes' friends and even from local priest - to ask <em>the question<em>. The idea of getting married and everything connected with it, starting with the wedding night, ending with, you know, spending the rest of their lives together, made him feel uncomfortable and plain scared and something told him it was not the way he should have felt about the love of his life.  
>Finn suggested that he should propose during the wedding. "A romantic atmosphere like this is perfect, bro," he said. "She won't even think about the answer, and that's always an advantage."<br>Yes, the wedding was a great opportunity. Sam kept that in mind - but somehow never bought the ring. Or took a longer look at the rings. Or even shorter look. Wedding accessories made him feel nauseous lately.  
>Once he even really puked; during the afternoon when he, Finn and Puck were getting their suits and Finn started to talk about details of the wedding - he was Kurt's best man, after all. When the guys gave him weird looks about that, Sam told them he must have eaten something.<br>It wasn't like he'd seen Kurt since graduation. It wasn't like he even talked to him. Mercedes stayed in touch with him, though. Once or twice she tried to talk to Sam about him, but he always changed the subject quickly. He had realized that ignoring it made things easier a long time ago.  
>But there was no way to ignore a wedding with a string quartet.<p>

It was kind of a bachelor party, but without the strip clubs and much of a party. As far as they knew, Blaine was out with his male friends, but Kurt just wanted to hang out with his old glee club. They spent the evening on the floor in Rachel's apartment, drinking beer, laughing and talking about how much had changed since he left Lima. Kurt was telling them about their life in NY, how the proposal went, all the process of planning the wedding (not so surprisingly, most of the ideas were Blaine's - turned out Kurt wanted a little more modest and cheaper ceremony, but his fiancé's parents wouldn't approve) with his arm casually wrapped around Rachel. Seemed like these two became close friends during the last few years.  
>Kurt changed a lot - there was no spark in his eye anymore; he seemed much calmer; he wasn't gesticulating while he talked - and he talked much slower than he used to - and he was wearing just skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a simple vest. He didn't seem at all like that boy who claimed that every moment was an opportunity for fashion - and Sam was wondering if he was the only one who noticed that.<br>At some moment of the night the guys started to joke about how "Samcedes' turn" was coming. Between all these laughs and patting on the back Sam managed to put a fake smile on and look up from his glass.  
>His eyes met Kurt's.<br>And Sam could have sworn he knew.

They both didn't drink much. Kurt wanted to look good in his photos the next day; Sam was afraid of things he might do or say if he got drunk. They practically put all of their friends to bed and shared a little smile after their work was done and Mercedes (the last one) fell deep asleep on the double bed in her and Sam's hotel room.  
>"I guess you're going to get your beauty sleep now," Sam said and realized it was the first conversation they had had since Kurt wished Sam good luck on the day of his graduation.<br>The groom-to-be smiled at him and leaned on the hotel room door.  
>"To be honest, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Too much nerves about the most important day of my life," he answered.<br>Sam nodded. "I'm not too sleepy, either." Too much nerves about the most important day of your life, he thought. "Do you want me to keep you company?" As soon as words left his mouth he regretted them. He shouldn't hang out with Kurt - especially not the night before his wedding.  
>"I could use that, yeah." He smiled again. "Thanks, Sam."<br>"But do you have any idea where to go? It's pretty late…"  
>"It's New York, Sam - the city that never sleeps." Kurt was, of course, right - and Sam felt like some stupid Lima loser all over again. "I know a nice place nearby. They have great apple pie - and I think that due to all this stress I may allow myself to have a piece. Do you still watch your weight?"<br>"Not that much." Sam shrugged and lifted his shirt a little bit to present his stomach, much less impressive than years ago. Kurt nodded - now it was clear that they both had changed.

The guy behind the bar gave them a weird look - who orders cake after 3 a.m? - but they couldn't care less. They shared a piece of apple pie and talked, but not about the wedding, their partners or the plans for future. Kurt asked about Sam's siblings; Sam asked about Kurt's career. They discussed music, movies and the pie they were eating. They even started a little duet - but stopped quickly (with quiet laughter) after realizing it was not too appropriate. It felt like they were again in high school and were spending evenings in front of Sam's motel after babysitting.  
>The only difference was the fact that in NYC, when they looked at the sky, they couldn't see the stars.<p>

Mercedes fixed his tie affectionately.  
>"I bet you'll make very handsome groom one day, Blondie," she laughed.<br>He swallowed hard under the suddenly tight knot and smiled, but his eyes stayed empty. "You'll be the most beautiful bride," he answered and left a kiss on her lips, wondering if Kurt would make the most beautiful groom.  
>As it turned out, he did.<p>

There wasn't a ceremony in a church or whatever, which was fully predictable, since they both never were into religion. The whole thing was bright, joyful and romantic - Kurt and Blaine made up beautiful marital oaths, Finn shed a tear, which was taken by the guests with laughs of happiness. The grooms' parents were sitting in the first row, crying - years ago no one would suspect that a gay couple like Kurt and Blaine would have the opportunity to have a wedding like this.  
>Mercedes was holding Sam's hand, squeezing it tight, happy for her boy. Sam barely noticed, though - his body felt weirdly numb; there were a million thoughts going through his head and he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. Part of him just wanted to stand up and leave, say something, stop the wedding, punch Blaine, anything, really - but he just sat there, observing all the smiles, tears of joy, beautiful words, the big "yes" moment and finally - the kiss.<br>Kurt Hummel became Kurt Anderson.  
>As much as Sam tried, he couldn't force himself to join the applause.<p>

He started to drink as soon as the party started - drink a lot. Puck noticed that something was wrong and told him to take it easy, before the alcohol found its way back onto the table.  
>Sam did everything right - he hugged, congratulated and gave his very best wishes to the happy married couple; he danced a few times with all the ladies he should dance with; he smiled politely at all the jokes he heard that night. He felt incredibly fake and empty inside - the thought that he might as well ask Mercedes to marry him crossed his mind. He didn't care that much anymore.<p>

Around 1 a.m., after some stupid wedding games, Sam found himself throwing up in the bathroom. _Classy_, he thought, sitting down on floor, wiping cold sweat off his forehead. The whole situation was so ridiculous - a mental breakdown on Kurt's wedding, even if they hadn't seen each other in years; weird hopes after some fucking piece of apple pie. Sam was just a coward, a dumb guy from Ohio who was supposed to have a wedding like this in the next few years - but with a woman, with Mercedes - then this happily ever after with kids and a white fence. He would probably like to have a dog, too, but Mercedes would never approve of that…  
>Sam laughed bitterly. Yep, Mercedes had his balls. Just like Blaine had Kurt's, as this whole night suggested.<br>Or maybe it was just him bitching and they were actually a great couple.  
>He stood up and walked out of the building to balcony to get some fresh air. The wedding was still going on - everyone seemed to have a great time, the music was loud and he was pretty sure Blaine was singing something, stealing the spotlight even on his own wedding.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>Sam turned around to see Kurt, with messy hair and a slightly drunken smile.<br>"Yeah." He leaned on the barrier again. "The party is awesome, even if it's a little exhausting."  
>"I'm glad to hear that." Kurt took few steps to stand next to him. For a moment they were both silent. Sam tried not to look at his friend, unsure how he would take it.<br>The fast song ended and the first tones of some slow ballad started.  
>"Would you like to dance?" Kurt asked, casually, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And it probably was.<br>"I don't think it's a good idea," Sam answered quickly, wondering if he was blushing. "Sorry."  
>"You should tell her, you know?" the groom said suddenly, looking at the dark sky. "Or at least break it off. She deserves better… You deserve better."<br>"You deserve better, too." Sam bit the tip of his tongue. Another thing he shouldn't say aloud.  
>"What a sweet thing to say at my wedding." Kurt replied, not necessarily sounding angry. He took a quick look at Sam. "Didn't you just say how great the party is?"<br>Sam stood up straight.  
>"I should go."<p>

Kurt sat at the table, next to his husband. Blaine wrapped his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek softly.  
>"How are you, Mr. Anderson?" he asked. Kurt smiled at him.<br>"A little tired, actually." He left a small peck on his husband's lips. "But I guess that's normal after more than 30 hours of being awake."  
>"You didn't sleep at all last night?" Blaine raised his eyebrows slightly.<br>He started some kind of lecture, but Kurt's attention got suddenly caught on one of the napkins. They were a light blue colour, shaped like swans.

In that exact moment Kurt realized how much he hated these napkins.

Of course he didn't catch a cab yet. Considering how he failed in everything over and over again, problems with getting a taxi were fully predictable.  
>"Sam?"<br>It was like some deja vu - Sam turned around to see Kurt walking out of restaurant, just like previously, only much more drunk this time.  
>"Do you mind if I check this one thing?" he asked, and, without waiting for an answer, pressed their lips together.<br>He tasted like champagne and fireworks.

"It was a really beautiful ceremony," Blaine said, hugging Mercedes.  
>"Yeah, I thought this whole praying stuff would make everyone fall asleep, but I wasn't even bored," Kurt smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. Evans."<br>The bride laughed joyfully.  
>"You deserve all the credit, love. I have to admit I didn't add too much of my invention into whole thing," Sam added, and then his and Kurt's eyes met.<br>As always, they knew.


End file.
